The present invention relates to a hydraulic anti-theft device for backhoes and other construction machines, and more particularly, to a series of rotary control valves that must be moved to a particular orientation before the machine can be made operable.
Construction equipment has become a prime target for theft in recent years because of its high value. A problem with using conventional locking devices such as key locks, locking chains, etc., is that such devices may be opened or bypassed by modern-day thieves who have sophisticated equipment and techniques for practicing their trade. Thus, there has been a need for a locking device for construction machines which renders the machines incapable of movement and which would be extremely time-consuming to bypass.
Another problem with providing any anti-theft device for construction machinery relates to the ease of using it and its accessibility. If the locking device is difficult to operate because of its complexity or location on the machine, there is less likelihood that the operator will use it. Thus, there has been a need for an accessible locking device which may be easily operated and controlled by the operator but not operable by other persons.